


A secret dream

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Be kind!, Dream Sex, First time writing smut look-alike, M/M, My First Smut, One beer to many probably, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock finds a dreams log in John computer...Is he ready to read what his flatmate fantasize about?





	A secret dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> For your suggestion: black
> 
> One beer too many... Sorry :-)
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was alone, John still asleep. Using his friend's laptop, as it was closer, he promptly opens the machine to access the Internet. But, as usual, he wasn't able to resist snooping around and discovers a well-hidden file. 

He realizes quickly that it was a dreams log... scanning it rapidly, because it was certainly 'really not good' to do so, he quickly becomes gobsmacked!

_In my dream, we are coming back from a case... Realizing that I am looking at his lips intently, he pulls me toward him and kisses me. I mutter the only coherent thought possible "Finally!" He laughs, pinning me to the wall. I quiver under his kisses as he explores my neck, my face; one of his hands is restraining me... His other hand finds a way under my jumper to get access to my torso, my nipples, my scar... My body arches automatically as his leg is grinding slowly between mine. I grunt appreciatively, unable to talk. His lips find mine again, opening them to play with my tongue languidly, leaving me dizzy, shivering... His hand resolutely descends to find the button of my trousers where..._

"Sherlock? Are you using my computer again?"

Slightly panicking, a flustered detective drops his tea (accidently, of course!) on the keyboard, thankfully shutting it down and turning the screen black.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
